Of Course I'm With You
by BrioScotty
Summary: A cross-country Skype call between the Berry-Fabrays and their twin daughters.


**Notes: **There's a post on tumblr that this site won't let me link to. It shows two photos, one of Lea with the girl who played Young Rachel in Glee, the other photo is Dianna with the same girl. Below you can see the prompt attached to this post.

**Prompt: **It looks like they're skyping, like Rachel had twins and took the Broadway-loving, outgoing/excitable one with her on a business trip while Quinn kept the studious, book-loving, shy one at home with her.

**xxxxx**

It takes two phone calls to the front desk and a visit from the concierge before Rachel manages to connect her laptop to hotel's wi-fi. From the bed to her left, her eight year old daughter stifles another yawn and glances up from her iPod at the sound of Skype logging in.

"Is it working?" she asks, practically bouncing over to the desk to stand next to her mom. "I told you the password had a capital B, mom…"

"And in the future, I shall endeavour to listen to you, Maddie," Rachel says, scrolling through her list of contacts and clicking on Quinn's username. At the sight of the blonde's smile, Rachel feels herself grin in response before clicking the 'Video Call' button. It takes a couple of seconds to start ringing and Madison quickly adjusts the volume when a burst of static causes them both to recoil slightly.

When the call connects, Rachel can hear Quinn calling for the younger of their twin daughters.

"Alex! Your mom finally figured out how to work the computer!"

"Hey!" Rachel exclaims indignantly.

"Hey yourself," Quinn says, appearing on the screen and waving at her wife and daughter. "Hey Maddie!"

"Hi Mama!" Madison replies, climbing onto Rachel's lap. Rachel wraps her arms around the miniature brunette's waist and holds her close.

"I know you've only been gone for two days but you already look like you've grown!" Quinn says.

"I'm sitting down," Madison says, rolling her eyes.

"Rachel, our daughter just rolled her eyes at me," Quinn says in mock-surprise. "Clearly you need to get on the first plane home before it progresses to pouting and diva-like storm-outs!"

"I don't pout or storm out!" Rachel insists, pouting a little.

"Rach, you realise I can see you right now, don't you?" Quinn asks, glancing over her shoulder. "I'm going to drag Alex away from her book. Hang on." Quinn disappears from view but the sound of her voice rings through the speakers. "Alexis Elizabeth Berry-Fabray, your mom and sister want to say hello."

Rachel feels a pang in her chest as she takes in the photos on the wall of their lounge, the big squishy couch that had caused Maddie and Alex to fall out because they wanted two different colours (Quinn had kept the peace by suggesting they get it in blue, her favourite colour, and had then decorated both twins' rooms to make it up to them), the piano against the far wall where she'd watched Quinn teach Alex her first song and where she gives Maddie singing lessons.

Two sets of footsteps approach and Quinn reappears, the younger Berry-Fabray tucked close to her side.

"Hey mom," Alex says, waving at the computer screen. Unexpectedly, Rachel feels tears spring to her eyes. Alex frowns. "Are you okay?"

"I just miss you, honey," Rachel replies, swiping at her eyes. "Both of you."

"Hey Maddie, tell your sister what you did today," Quinn interjects before Rachel's tears become contagious. She keeps her eyes trained on her wife as their daughters exchange news about their respective days, virtually rambling off into their own language.

It's been a long time since they've spent more than a couple of nights apart and the first time since the twins had been born and while Quinn is loving spending time with their quieter, more reserved daughter, she's definitely missing the noise that the other most important people in her life bring.

When Alex finishes speaking about the ice cream parlour that's opened just a few blocks away from their house, Maddie pouts and looks up at her mom.

"You said we weren't allowed ice cream!"

"It was vegan!" Quinn interjects hastily. "I'll take you there when you get back , okay Maddie? Alex has already guessed what flavours you'll like the best."

Appeased, Maddie relaxes back into her mom's hold and yawns.

"Looks like someone needs to go to bed," Quinn notes.

"It's been a long day," Rachel agrees. "Time to say goodnight, Maddie."

"Goodnight, Maddie," the elder twin giggles before blowing a kiss to her mama and sister. "Love you!"

"Sweet dreams, Maddie!" Quinn calls, watching her daughter slip off Rachel's knee.

"Go put your pyjamas on and brush your teeth, okay?" Rachel says, watching her daughter stumble towards the bathroom, already half-asleep. "Alex, honey, can I talk to your mama alone for a few minutes?"

"Okay," Alex says, nodding. "See you on Friday, mom! Remember to get me a present!"

Rachel starts to laugh then calls her daughter back to the computer.

"You forgot to give me a goodnight kiss, Alexis," she says sternly.

"Mom, I'm not going to kiss the computer," Alex complains, making a face.

"How about you kiss me right here?" Quinn asks, pointing to her cheek, "Then I can pass the kiss onto your mom."

"Okay," Alex acquiesces and pecks her mama's cheek. "Bye mom! Love you!"

Quinn listens to the retreating footsteps and the distant bang of her daughter's bedroom door as it closes before turning back to the computer.

"She misses you a lot," Quinn says with a smile. "She says she prefers it when you sing her to sleep."

"You're going to make me cry," Rachel says, hopelessly brushing the tears away from her eyes again.

"Sorry baby," Quinn says, lifting the laptop off the table and stretching out on the couch. "I miss you too. I can't get used to sleeping in that bed when there isn't anyone there to hog the covers the way you do."

"I'm glad you're missing the important parts of me," Rachel huffs.

"I miss _all_ the parts of you," Quinn says, causing Rachel to blush. "So, how was _your _day? How did the meeting go?"

"Well, they completely ambushed me as soon as I walked in the door, offering me everything but a Rolls Royce to do the show," Rachel says, rolling her eyes. "I told them I'd have to talk it over with you first. And the girls."

"So, let's talk," Quinn says. "They'll want an answer before you fly back to LA, right?"

"It's a three month stint," Rachel says. "The girls will be on summer vacation at the same time so they wouldn't miss any school. I spoke to Kurt earlier and if we decide that I'll take the job, then he has a friend who could lease us an apartment for the summer."

"It sounds like you've already made up your mind," Quinn grins, shaking her head.

"Only if you're with me," Rachel insists.

"Rach, of course I'm with you," Quinn says. "A summer in New York sounds good. I'm sure Alex will love it and I already know how much Maddie adores it so we should do it. Plus, I want them to see their mom on stage. I want to see you on stage again."

"You're sure?" Rachel asks, unable to contain the grin spreading across her face.

"One hundred per cent," Quinn replies. "Now, you need to go rescue our daughter before she drowns herself in toothpaste."

"That sounds like a good idea," Rachel says. "I'll see you on Friday."

"I love you," Quinn says, watching her wife smile shyly, still as adorable as she had been the first time Quinn had said those words to her.

"I love you more," Rachel replies, waiting for Quinn's standard response to this statement.

"Not possible," Quinn chuckles before blowing a kiss towards the screen. Rachel pretends to catch it before sending one back. "Good night, Mrs Berry-Fabray."

"Good night, Mrs Berry-Fabray," Rachel replies. They share another wave before the call drops. Rachel stands up from the desk and wipes a few errant tears from her cheeks before going to check on her daughter. Madison is running a washcloth over her face tiredly when Rachel scoops her up to carry her to bed.

"Night Maddie," Rachel whispers, placing three kisses across her forehead, one for each of the most important women in her life.


End file.
